He's Here
by GlitteredCupcakes
Summary: It's never too late.
1. Chapter 1

**It seems that it will take longer to post the extra chapter for Promised Confession (since I lost the file and I am trying to write everything back) and 20 Candy Bars chapter 2 is soon to be ready! I just need a week! **_**(PM me any ideas u have in mind please)**_

**This story is inspired by:**

**-Friends (the tvshow)**

**-Speak Now – Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishi. End of story.(i miss ****minato)**

* * *

'_How did things turned out to be like this?_'

Steps were making little marks or lets say 'little' as I was running or should I say jumping above the roofs, my knees hurt, I can barely feel my feel them, while heart is doing non stoppable somersaults part of me is dying by the minute and I wish I was exaggerating. My head is another case though, the pain in the back of my head that I was handling perfectly started to move to my temples, I try my best to dismiss it, but the throbbing pain makes it way to my eyes, making me lose my vision for seconds but I recover, no time to act like a damsel in distress. I take another leap to another roof.

Brizilions of thoughts cross my mind by the minute that consisted of "What ifs" and "Please Don'ts"

I am almost there, to my destination, to the place that I shouldn't be in, since my actions _there_ will not be very suitable or appropriate for a person like me who is known for manners and respectful reputation.

But who cares about that, I don't even give a crap about how I look; whatever action I will take there, its my decision, to be fully honest with myself, I was the fool one here, not him. I allowed this to happen, I should've been true to myself, I should've listened to Ino, she was right, she knew, she always did, which makes me hate her even more. Yet it doesn't make any sense now to think about it, what happened happen and I have this one chance to fix it because after this I will never have the opportunity to change anything.

The closer I am to the doors the more am anxious. I am more nervous that when I did my first surgery. My speed gradually decreases, letting the last of vestiges of sudden confidence fall away. By the time I reach the doors, my steps become lighter till I stand there; luckily no one noticed my arrival '_being a ninja has it benefits'_.

I slowly stood by the doors, I see an empty chair on my side, it was tempting to take a seat and ease the soreness in my knees, but as much as I want to rest, I _can't_, sitting won't help me clam down and I know it, I notice my heart still has it rhythm, my eyes are ready to be all waterfalls but I take a deep breath, my hands on my chest, I suck it all up, '_I am a lady now, I shouldn't be crying_' I tell myself, mom always used to say that to me when I was kid.

But I hear these words and I don't blame myself…

"I Thee Hinata… Take Thee Naruto"

My ears starts ringing, as if someone had accidentally slapped me with a thick dictionary and aimed for my ears, I don't hear anything but when he takes a breath and says those words with that look that he is giving her, _that look_ that belonged to me only.

I ask for Kami to send a kunai from the sky and stab me in the heart but to hear these words.

"I Thee Naruto…"

My hand is still holding the fabric of my shirt that is now became a piece of cloth that I choose to hold on to. My other hand reach for the doorframe, I don't think my knees can support my weight now. My voice betraying me, I can't say anything to stop this.

"Take Thee…"

If that kunai isn't stabbing me I will do it myself

"Sakura"

A silent filled the whole room, my ears are still doing the ringing thing, and it takes me time to realize

I let a small gasp,

'_Did he just say…?'_

My hands covering my mouth and I think I successfully directed all the people's attention on me, but my eyes only reach for him, maybe he will explain himself, maybe he said her name and my ears made an illusion. looking at him is an escape of all the stares that I am receiving at the moment, he doesn't notice my presence at first, but when he lift his head to look at me directly, his eyes are filled with disbelief, as if he had summoned me and I came.

I can no longer diagnose the state of my heart, a flush make it way to my face or should a say a heat wave, I know my nose is red as Santa Clause's and I wish I just cared about how I look before coming here, a warm line is cascading down my cheeks all the way to my chin, and I curse myself, so much for the pep talk; tears were the last thing I want to let out. I hold my sobs back for my sake.

The last thing I cared about was the place I am in or the time or the rightness of my actions, I look at him as if he is mine, as if no one ever existed in this hall, I know it is selfish and people will get hurt in the process, but he destroys me to the point no recovery, and seeing him with someone else, is something I don't want to live to see.

I don't notice till later that he is calling my name again.

Dark smudges cover my vision and I try to hear him say my name again, I look for him but everything turns into black, as if someone closed the curtains while I was reading a book, I lost consciousness, however I still hear him calling my name

"Sakura-chan"

'_Yes its him_' but all I can see is pitch black.

"Saaa~aakura-chaa~aan"

I love when he sings out my name.

"Sakura-chan I know you're awake, you're smiling"

'Huh…?'

My eyes felt heavy but I dare to open them and the first thing I see is a flash of blonde, as if the sun shone in my room, my vision then focuses on his azure irises, i let a smile form in my face, I involuntarily lift my hand to cup his cheek,

"You're here," I barely whisper, I don't know, but holding his cheek made it reassuring, that he isn't leaving, that he is_ here._

I feel my eyes sting, tears are forming, and I don't mind them this time.

He smiles softly and tilts his head to my hand, I caress his cheek, I always loved his whiskers and at that exact moment I am sure that he's here, my mind and heart confirm it, that he's_ here with me_, it took me seconds to restore everything, I remember the dream, and I could feel my heart crack, as if someone pulled out my heart strings, even though it was a dream but it did not fail to invade my mind with doubts, on an impulse I wrap my arms around him, my hands run through his hair '_his here' _I tell myself for kami knows how many times.

And that was a dream…

* * *

**ladies and gentlemen, there is actually a continuous version of this (as in like a page or two) but i didn't feel like adding it (i was hesitated) but if you want me to add it, tell me okay? and review if you feel like the ending is good and there is no need to add anything more.**


	2. he was always here and we're both idiots

**_this is the end for this ficlet (very short, please dont hate me), i am gonna update __soon, 20 Candys and PC.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: if i owned naruto, sasuke will ask for world peace instead of a revolution. _**

* * *

_I remember the dream, and I could feel my heart crack, as if someone pulled out my heart strings, even though it was a dream but it did not fail to invade my mind with doubts, on an impulse I wrap my arms around him, my hands run through his hair _'his here'_I tell myself for kami knows how many times._

_And that was a dream…_

I let out a sigh, I felt him tense, he's worried.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong?"

I did not know how to respond to that, I wouldn't tell him that I had a dream about him marrying another girl and I barged in and ruined it.

I am not a little kid

"I am glad you're here" I sniffed.

I felt his thump wiping my tears "me too, don't cry my Sakura-chan"

"I am not," I laugh.

He raises a brow.

"Happy tears" I say

I hug him again. "Please don't leave me," I whisper.

"When did I?"

I smile,_' yes, when did he?'_

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" he asks, more like he demands.

I tell him about the dream, and he I can see he is holding his laugh; I punch him lightly on the arm

"But I said your name" he grins.

"I would never leave you for someone else, you most of all people should know that" he added.

Before I could say anything, my eyes lands on the calendar, on the table near the bed, a red circle on today's date, with a little sketch of a ring…

It all clicks.

"Today is…" I say

I break the hug and I check the time.."CRAP I AM LATE! I should meet Ino an hour ago!"

He chuckles. Before I could get any angrier, aloud knocking on the door erupts.

"That's Ino" I whisper

He's laughing now, "What's so funny! We are getting married today and I am not ready yet" I try to sound angry but my worries betray me

He stops laughing, and his expression settle on a warm smile "everything will be fine.." he whispers and it takes me time to see how serious he is.

"Easy for you to say, you will be standing but I will be walking down the aisle" I pout, '_which is true! I mean tsunade invited EVERYONE! All the five kages, its an international wedding.. Kami, why the hell..'_

"FORHEARD! WE'RE LATE! YOU HAVE A WHOLE HONEYMOON TO SEE EACH OTHER!"

We are both laughing at this point. I get off the bed, and before I walk to the bathroom "I will not see you till the wedding" and I give him a quick peck on the lips, and try to break the record in getting ready in less than 5 minutes.

"You know we can still elope if you're nervous, love" he says before I reach the bathroom.

I was going to give him a punch for this ridiculous idea, but then it actually sounded like a pretty good. i could imagine an angry mom and an angry Tsunade. But who cares!

_**THE END**_


End file.
